To'kustar
To'kustars are a species who are created in cosmic storms. To'kustars Appearance To'kustars are large humanoid creatures. Their body, face, limbs, and hands are grey/white. They have red/purple stripes on their torso and legs, red and purple spots on their shoulders, red/purple stump-like feet, and a red/purple and black blade on their head. They also have 4-fingered hands, red/purple forearms with pointed elbow blades and extremely muscular bodies. Behavior To'kustars are nonviolent beings, and so are commonly known as "gentle giants". According to Derrick, To'kustars live alone at the edge of the galaxy, silently guarding against threats from beyond.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/490734095463110336 Powers and Abilities To'kustars have thick skin resistant to most other attacks, physical or energy, as well as their size giving them extraordinary strength, even in proportion to their size. Their strength allows them to defeat a normal-sized army and lift objects and creatures around their own size with little effort, and even throw them into space. To'kustars can blast strong cosmic rays by positioning their arms in an L shape. These rays are powerful enough to disintegrate a small fleet of spaceships and could destroy a planet in one shot. To'kustars can create and control cosmic storms, which can also be used for inhabitation and transportation. Weaknesses If a To'kustar's head fin is damaged, it causes paralyzing pain throughout their body. Despite their immense durability, To'kustars are still vulnerable to foes with sufficient strength. Notable To'kustars Main Timeline *Way Big (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a To'kustar) *Evil Way Big (Azmuth as a To'kustar) *Mutant To'kustars (To'kustars used by the Incurseans) Ben 10,000 Timeline *Way Big (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a To'kustar) Cosmic Destruction Timeline *Way Big (the Ultimatrix's DNA sample of a To'kustar) *Evil Way Big (Albedo as a To'kustar) Dimension 23 *Giant-Manster (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a To'kustar) To'kustar Hybrids Notable To'kustar Hybrids *Ultimate Kevin (part To'kustar) Evolved To'kustars Evolved To'kustars are almost identical to normal To'kustars. The white parts of their bodies (except for their chest and forearms) are changed to blue and they have two horns in the left and right of their fin on top of their head, similar to Celestialsapiens and Splixsons. Powers and Abilities Evolved To'kustars are much stronger than normal To'kustars. Like normal To'kustars, evolved To'kustars can blast strong cosmic rays by positioning their arms in an backwards L shape. Evolved To'kustars have the ability to fly. Evolved To'kustars can create energy discs that can be thrown as projectiles. Notable evolved To'kustars *Ultimate Way Big (the Ultimatrix's evolved To'kustar) Trivia *The name To'kustar is a play on'' "tokusatsu"'' a genre of Japanese cinema that relies on special effects which is often shortened to "toku" and the word star. To'kustars are similar visually and in power set to Ultraman, a "Star" of the "Toku" genre. **Their Evolved forms resemble Ultraman Tiga. *According to Derrick J. Wyatt, even To'kustars have a predator.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/398880745566792688 *In Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens, To'kustar was pronounced "tock-oo-star", but, in Omniverse, it's pronounced "tock-ess-star." See Also *Mutant To'kustars References Category:Alien species Category:Humanoid Alien Species Category:Sapient Species